


our kind of love

by mythoughtsaretroubled



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: F/F, and fela is polyam and bi, and inspired by the fact that patrick rothfuss has implied a few times that fela is polyam, and me getting aro vibes from mola, anyways this is them being in a qpr, its just fluff, mola is a aro lesbian, this is for a gift exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythoughtsaretroubled/pseuds/mythoughtsaretroubled
Summary: Inspired by Mola saying she and Fela used to bunk together and the vine "and they were ROOMMATES"set pre notw
Relationships: Fela/Mola (Kingkiller Chronicles)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	our kind of love

Mola woke up when Fela crawled into her bunk.

“I was napping,” she said in her grumpiest voice. 

“I just got out of Hemme’s class.” Fela was barely audible. 

Mola moved over to give her more room and drew her into an embrace. “It’s the one with Ambrose?” 

Mola felt her nod. She kissed her forehead. “You’re going to get through this. You are so strong and brilliant and then they will regret everything they ever did.” 

Fela sniffed. Mola sighed. Fela crying always made her want to punch someone, usually Hemme or Ambrose. She had the biggest heart and people took advantage of what they perceived as weakness. 

The first time they slept together was out of comfort. Fela had a terrible date and when she came back to the empty dorms with a bottle of wine, Mola showed her how she deserved to be worshipped. Today, Mola sensed she just needed to be held. Mola loved Fela and loved being needed. She had never quite had a relationship like this, barely romantic, sometimes sexual, mostly platonic, but always love. It crossed boundaries and defied what she had thought was love. 

“Fela,” she started but her voice faltered. 

Fela lifted her head, and gave her a soft smile. “You have something important to say.” 

She knew, she always did. “I was just thinking about what our relationship was. I never wanted traditional romance.” 

“Mola, you are the least romantic person I know. Of course you don’t.” 

She felt her world shift. “What do you mean?” 

Fela tilted her head. “I don’t think you have a word for it, but in Modegan we have people who are . . . without romance. They enjoy being alone.” She clicked her tongue. “Everyone here is so silly about about romance and sex. They don’t need to go hand in hand. Sweetling, I know you love me. You know I love you. But I also know you don’t want me to come home to you every day. You like being alone and you like being with me. They coexist. That doesn’t make you less.” 

Mola hadn’t realized she was crying until Fela wiped a tear from her eyes. She had never voiced what Fela said but that was her. She never understood people losing themselves in one person all the time, tying one’s life to yours permanently.

“We need lots of people in our lives, Mola. You are one of my people. And I’m one of yours.”


End file.
